Tales of a Toxic Player
by ChromosomeLord
Summary: When a Player from Yggdrasil known for his toxicity and constant harassment gets stuck in the new world, What will he do? Is he a Sign of the end times? A savior of Mankind? Or just another asshole with tons of power? Probably the latter, lul.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Other Wordly Experience

Akanime Katzuro was just one more of the fray... Another idiot who spent too much time focusing on video games and not in real life. Most people knew him as "Vargheist" a toxic player among his peers, but he was far more than that...

Actually, he was one of the top players among Yggdrasil. One of the very few to achieve the title of "Warlord". It was quite an impressive title, in fact, you could count the players with only one hand and still have some fingers left. Only granted to those who would reach the top of PvP. It was so rare, that it was called a "Legendary Feat" among the achievements.

His race? A seraphim; The highest form of angels. In fact, he was the only one known to unlock the Seraphim race. Which made him even more famous.

His class? A Paladin. One would think that a Paladin was a class for those who believed to be righteous and correct, that they would always be there for those who needed them and vanquish those who would do evil deeds, PLUS, he was an angel, meaning that he was inclined to do more good than bad, right?... Well, not this one. He was rolling a Pally only because they had one of the best Burst abilities in the game. An explosive damage plus the right combinations of raiding, PvP items and racials took him to the very top.

He wasn't in any guild at the moment, since he would jump from guild to guild, only to ninja loot from the raids and quit the moment he had what he desired. Then he would proceed to spam /dance and try out his new items. He was the scum of raiding, infamous among many guilds

Not only despised in the raiding world, but also in PvP. He would camp the shit outta newbies; equipped with a low-medium tier armor to quickly kill a few of them without any difficulty. Why didn't he use his best armor? Because he actually expected them to call some "high level" friends. And when they came before him, he would quickly switch his gear and clap the shit out of them.

This was his greatest pleasure ... Seeing them in high hopes, and then crushing them and T-bag their bodies. OH, THE JOY!

But this only worked for new players, since older ones would recognize his name and wouldn't even bother to play, they just logged off. He didn't even care about hiding his name anymore, knowing he had a "Bounty" on his head.(more like, whoever killed him and took a screenshot T-bagging his body, would get 100k gold from an Anti-Vargheist Group) He would only hide his stats. But that was the thing about it, the more against him, twice the fun...

He actually got banned for 72 hours because of his constant harassment.

And here he was ... Sitting at the top of a mountain, basking in the sun and reminiscing on the glory of ancient times... the game provided him with tons of fun and enjoyment for so long... Yet, it was coming to an end.

And now, after so many fun years, it was time to say goodbye

11:50:00

"Only 10 minutes before it shuts down..."

...

11:55:00

"I mean... Its weird to see how everything comes to an end after so much was done..." He spoke alone

...

11:59:00

"They always said that I would get what I deserved sooner or later... Funny how nothing serious happened, only that 3 day ban... That was pretty crap. But I guess I deserved it"

...

"HA!, as if... It's their fault for not getting gud..." A small chuckle escaped from his mouth

11:59:50

"Well, this is it..."

11:59:51

"Maybe I will finally be able to spend more time doing IRL stuff..."

11:59:55

...

"Maybe I just hoped for it to last a little bit longer" he said with a sad face

He closed his eyes and prepared himself

11:59:57

11:59:58

11:59:59

00:00:00

...

00:00:01

00:00:02

00:00:03

He opened his eyes and blinked

"Wtf? Did they mess up on the shut down? Psh... Wouldn't even surprise me if its the shitty devs..."

He looked around and closed his eyes once again, waiting for the shut down in his recliner. a big wooden chair with arm rests and also a little plank to rest his feet. An item he got after killing a rare mob in his adventures.

Yet the shut down never came... Instead, he started to feel a little annoyance on his face

"Stupid sun, it won't even let me rest my eyes..." he said, while getting more comfortable in his chair.

And that's when it dawned on him

He's feeling the sun? He got more comfortable after moving a bit? That's impossible... After all, the game didn't have this "feeling" mechanic on it..

He opened his eyes and looked around once more... He took a moment to realize that his hands were touching the cold armrest of the wooden recliner, and his face was getting warmer because of the sun...

He inhaled...

He could smell the clean air of the mountain, the sweet scent of the flowers around him, feeling the wind breeze on his skin... It was impossible

He quickly stood up and looked everywhere, very confused about the situation...

"Wtf is going on?! Like... How the... How is it... WHAT?! ..."

"Did they change the game or something? Instead of a shut down, it was another patch?... Gotta check this out on Reddot"

He raised his hand and tried to open the menu, but he couldn't; He was tapping the air.

"WTF? HELLO? WHAT IS GOING ON WITH THIS STUPID ASS GAME?!"

He tried to tap even faster and tried to manually shut down the game... But he couldn't... As if it never existed

"Fuck... What now?... How do I get out? Did I die and got somehow stuck in this stupid ass video game? ... That's fuckin retarded!..."

...

"Fuck..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a few more mental breakdowns and a lot of cursing, Katzuro accepted the situation and tried many spells... From his holy spells like [Holy Strike] and [greater healing], to his buffs. Everything seemed to work as intended...

Yet, He couldn't open his [book of knowledge] where every spell and ability was displayed. Instead, he was able to see all of them in his mind, like a memory. 'Kinda weird'. He tought...

"*Sigh* But then again, my offensive abilities can't tell me shit if I don't try them on someone... Maybe I should find a mob or something"

But before that, he decided to check on his items. He tried to figure out how the inventory worked, since he couldn't just open the window...

After some trial and error, he finally managed to open it. He only had to think about it and a list of items and their respective name would pop up in his head, then, he only had to "grab" the item, and it would pop up into his hand.

"Huh... That's convenient... But how do I re-equip my main gear if I have to do it in a sticky situation?..."

He tried to think about it, but it would take too much time trying to do it manually... Then, he remembered his quick action skills. They were used to create, control and macro-manage a bunch of commands without having to use them one by one. Would they work here?

He concentrated and thought of the QAS... What did he name it? Oh yeah [Equip Set: Ez Clap]

His saw his body shine for a second, and in the next one, he felt it slightly heavier. He had managed to equip his main battling set, composed of the best gear in the game... His armor was a full plate set, meaning the heaviest and most resilient one. But to him, it was like having a hoodie

It was a full golden set; red silky clothes with golden patterns were hanging around his chest and legs. A long stylish red cape was hanging from his back. The shoulders were 2 Golden lion heads, one for each side. His gauntlets made his fingers look like golden claws, and it's armor covered from his wrist to almost reaching the elbow, and another golden lion was engraved in the middle of his Belt.

He felt his armor and could feel the power within him, every part augmented his stats, even if he couldn't see it, he was pretty sure that they raised a shit-ton...

Now... Everything was cleared. The only remaining question was if he was still powerful, or this "new world" was about to shit on him.

But wait... Not everything was clear... How did he look like? Now that he tought about it, he didn't see his face since he got stuck...

He quickly withdrew a mirror from his inventory, took off the hood and looked at it...

An unknown yet familiar face stared back at him... This was not his face ... This was the face from his Avatar! A young face, around early twenties was displayed in the mirror. Eyes with a mix of golden and white slashes stared in surprise, while his slightly dark golden eyebrows arched... He took off his right gauntlet and touched his soft white tone skin, impressed by the smoothness of It. Then he touched his hair. It was a long silky hair that reached a little past his shoulders with a soft golden color

"Wow..."

Was all he could mutter. He had to admit, he was a fucking SNACC He would turn himself gay if there was a man like this in front of him...

"Hot damn! I'm fucking gorgeous! I knew I was hot back in my old body but this? Ooooh man, it's not gonna help my narcissism!"

He finished with a whistle and a wink on the mirror

He put on his helmet, which was only a red hood that covered half of his face, only showing the glowing golden eyes, and stored the mirror back in his inventory.

"Ooookay, time to find some mobs and test my strength!"

He proceeded to summon two pairs of big white feathered wings on his back of equal lenght and jumped to the sky, navigating and looking around the scenery, full of trees and mountains... He would probably spot an enemy sooner or later...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After soaring through the sky for 15 minutes, he found what he was looking for. A big ass red wyvern was flying to god-knows where. From the looks of it, it was an elder one

Vargheist (let's call him by his Avatar name) saw this as a great opportunity to see how powerful he was. Usually, young wyverns were about level 25 to 35, adult one were from 40 to 50 and elder ones were the strongest of the family, varying from 55 to 70. There were exceptions were an elder wyvern would evolve to a dragon. Ancient dragon to be more precise. But these stuff only happened very rarely

"Aight, let's see if this thing still works"

"[Greater Strength] [Blessing of Might] [Strength of the Divine] [Aura of the Crusader]" he quickly said while getting closer to his target

He extended his right hand, and in a quick flash, a two-handed blade materialized. It was a long and wide silver blade with golden engravings in it. Its lenght was almost half of his body size, meaning it was pretty fucking big considering his height was 2 meters. It had a guard made of gold, and at the end of the handle, it had a small head of an ancient Gryphon made of Gold. The Legendary sword known as "Val'Anyr, The Wrath of the Light" almost considered another world item because of how broken it was.

[Holy Empower] he muttered, and the sword was engulfed in a white colored fire

At this moment, he was above the unsuspecting Wyvern.

He grabbed the sword with both of his hand and charged against his Prey

[Unrelenting Chase] he cried out. This ability allowed the user to quickly rush towards the target, almost to the point of colliding. It was a gap closer with a low CD, great for closing distances and chasing

But this time, Vargheist was in the air, so there was no way of stoping the collition. Before he crashed against the Wyvern that was turning its head towards the source of the sound he heard, he used his next attack

"[Wrathful Strike]!"

The Seraphim thrusted his blade in the back of the flying lizard and both of them were sent to the ground by the force of the dive.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Looking it from afar, it was like a small glowing meteorite was falling from the sky. But when it touched the ground, a big flash and a dome of whitish fire took their place followed by a big BOOM and a small shockwave that disturbed the peace of the forest

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000/0000000000

Vargheist was kneeling with both hands on his sword that had a third of its blade buried on the ground; the body of his Prey nowhere to be seen. When he stood up, he realized he was in the middle of a small crater about 5 meters. He looked around and the trees surrounding him were charcoaled from the impact.

"Holy shit... Wait, where is the wyvern? Did he escape?" He anxiously asked.

But then, about 3 meters from where he was, he saw the severed head of his target, it was completely roasted and smelled of burnt flesh

"Damn... Did I just evaporate it's body from the attack?" He looked at his flaming sword and took another glance at the charcoaled trees

"Maaaaaayyybe I overdid it a little ..." he said, thinking about the outcome of his 4th tier ability [Wrathful Strike]

00000000000000000000000000000000/00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Character sheet-

Name: Vargheist

Title: Warlord

Race: Seraphim (Angel)

Affiliation: None

Residence: None (Wanderer)

Alignment: Extreme Good -

Sense of Justice: +500

Level: 100

Job/s:

Merchant (20)

Weapons master (15)

Templar (15)

Bard (15)

All-rounder (10)

Light Forger (10)

Cleric: (10)

All-crafter (5)

Sage (5)

Saint (5)

Warlord (1)

Secondary Job/s:

Fisherman (?)

Hunter (?)

Chef (?)

Miner (?)

Others - (?)

Racial:

Seraphim (1)

Angel (1)

Special Racial ability: (Passive) Hand of God (1)

Stats:

HP: 100

MP: 70

Physical Attack: 100

Physical Defense: 100

Agility: 50

Magical Attack: 75

Magical Defense: 100

Resist: 95

Special: 100

* * *

**Aaand that's about it! Before I say anything else, I want to apologise if there were grammar errors, English is my second language.**

**Yo! Thanks for joining! This is gonna be my first fic. Honestly, I wanted to write this for a long time, but I didn't know if I should do it or not... Imma give a quick heads up, this is gonna be an OC centered fic for the majority of it... Or maybe not, who knows where this is gonna lead haha. My idea for this was a "what if there was another player, but he was not an ally of Momonga?"**

**To make it more interesting, he is a paladin. Something that a certain supreme being of Nazarick had in common. *Wink* **

** How will this turn out? I don't know... But that makes it even more fun. Imagine the possibilities haha.**

**So... Did you guys like it? What are your opinions/thoughts?**

**I dont really have a schedule for updates, I do this mostly out of hobby, so... Can't promise anything :p**

**Anyways, have a great week!**

**I don't own overlord or any of its characters, only my OC's.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The furry incident

Vargheist was flying once again. After the little incident with the Wyvern, he decided to lay low and store the head just in case he needed it later

"Okay... Let's not do that again, or I might end up burning the entire forest ..." He said. Causing a mass disaster was not a very good way of remain unnoticed

"Speaking of the forest... Where the fuck am I now?" He asked himself while glancing around...

This was not a familiar forest, and he was pretty sure that he spent too many years in the game to be able to recognize ANY forest. But this was kind of a mistery for him.

"Hmmm, maybe I should look for a village and ask for directions... Or a map. A map would be great." He said with a heavy sigh

But before he acted, he decided to change his appearance a little bit. First, he landed and made sure no one was around with [Conceal Aura] and [Detect: Life] spells. Then He equipped his medium-level armor. After a few seconds, his full golden plate set was switched for a blackish thin mail set.

The chest now consisted of a loose white pirate shirt, a black chainmail that covered most of it, and on top of the mail, a sleeveless brownish leather chest piece with 4 small belts Covering everything up.

His hands and forearms were covered by scaly-like black gauntlets while using dark leather like pants with stylish knee high boots.

On the sides of his hip, 2 classy broadswords appeared with a shining silver guard. The blade was perfect to be used as either a rapier, or a normal one-handed sword.

All in all, this was considered to be a slightly above level 60 set.

"Okay, armor is on. Now, time to make some changes on this pretty face." He said with a slight disappointment.

He grabbed a special scroll and used it for the spell [Change Appearance]. Immediately, the scroll emitted a purple light. Vargheist took a mirror out of the inventory and looked at himself. After remembering his face, he closed his eyes and visualized the changes he wanted to make. Some seconds later, he opened his eyes again with his new face in mind, and used the scroll again [Change Appearance].

Immediately, the scroll burned up and he looked at himself in the hand mirror once again. This time, he looked back at another face. Instead of golden eyes, deep ocean blue eyes stared back. His hair was turned into a silky silver color, his pale skin turned a bit more tanned, and his facial features turned a little bit stronger. It had some resemblance to his last face, but at the same time, it was quite different. Also, his height was reduced to 1.80 to make it less suspicious.

Then, dread poured upon him when he saw his ears. They were slightly pointed. Not long like an elf, but still, pointy enough to attract some unnecessary attention. But he didn't want to use another scroll, that would be a waste of valuable resources...

So, he decided to cover his ears with his long hair, in a way they wouldn't be noticed easily. Just in case he ran into an anti-elven group. In this situation, where he didn't know if he was in Yggdrasil or in another place, he had to be careful, whether he liked it or not.

Feeling good about the results for his first face change in this world and the quick decision about his ears, he decided to take fly again and look for nearby settlements, Using [Detect: Life] every once in a while in an attempt to locate humans.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After 15 minutes of flying, he located a bunch of life forms gathered while fending off others. Vargheist decided to get closer and take a look, but carefully enough to not be seen and landed near them.

By the looks of it, they were a group of humans defending 2 wagons in a road from lots of Beastmen that were pouring from both sides of the forest.

"Hmmm... maybe they can give me some Intel. Either willingly, or by force... But first, let's see how strong these furry people are" he said with a grin.

He quickly intercepted some Beastmen that were still in the forest. And when they looked at him, they stood still for a second analyzing the new threat. But the next second, they charged towards him with no hesitation.

Funny enough, they were all some kind of animal... ' hence the name BEAST-men... Heh ' he tought.

There were 4 of them and were closing in quite fast. The first one looked like a bull, small horns, and quite a bulky figure wearing an old two handed axe. The second one, was a Dog-like creature, with a short sword on its right hand, claws extended on the left, and his snout snarling, dripping liquids from it.

The third looked like a goat, with it's curled horns, and it's little beard under the chin. He was also carrying a short sword. And lastly, the 4th one was a another dog, but this one seemed... Smarter? He didn't know how to put it in words.

The moment they charged at him, Vargheist unsheathed one of his swords, and quickly dashed towards the Bull. When the bovine raised it's axe, Vargheist used [Crusader Strike] and pierced the chest of his target. But light seemed to emanate from the Bull, and the next second, it exploded. Leaving only it's legs behind. This took Vargheist and the remaining Beastmen by surprise

' shit, and that was my lowest tier damaging ability, do I have to fight without even using them? '

His enemies looked in awe, but then, a look of rage could be seen in their faces, their eyes turned more ferocious, their breaths began to accelerate and they were dripping more fluids from their mouths.

Vargheist took notice of this, and didn't waste another second, dashing towards his second victim, he crouched first, dodging a swipe from the animal and then simply slashed through its chest in a diagonal way...

Again, To the paladin's surprise, the dog creature was cut in half by the force of the slash.

"Fuck! They are weak as Shit! FUCK IT!" He yelled annoyed by the situation

He sprinted towards the charging goat, and before it could react, he slashed it's throat vertically, severing its head.

"Okay, last one. Where is the do-" before he cold finish the sentence, his body reacted on its own, moving his head a little bit. He then felt a slash near his cheek and backed away quickly.

"Phew, close one... You are a sneaky one, aren't you?" He said while looking at a snarling dog with 2 iron daggers.

Even if he didn't Dodge it, he was pretty sure he wouldn't get any damage... But hey! Gotta keep the habit of dodging.

Vargheist readied himself again, ' my turn, Dodge this ' he thought

He used [Relentless chase] and in less than a second, he was in front of a very surprised dog man. The paladin quickly slashed both it's arms, cutting them off, and with a spin, he decapitated it.

"Okay... At least they don't explode if I kill them with basic attacks..." He said, while looking at his first victim

His attention turned to the yells and clashing of weapons from the dirt road. He stepped a little bit further and saw the humans still fighting the rest of the Beastmen.

Like his previous victims, some were covered with scraps of armor, and some were completely naked, but all of them had some kind of weapon. Either rusty iron weapons, or wooden ones, like a club.

"Okay, if I want any information from these retards, I'm gonna have to kill the furries. Then, I'm gonna ask them nicely to give up info as a payment for rescuing them, or I'm gonna take some of their heads as trophies" he said with a malicious grin on his lips

But first things first, he had to save them. First, he charged against the nearest target. A guy in his mid thirties with a sword and shield, trying to push off a large cow off him.

The Paladin got closer to the big cow, and slashed it's legs with both swords, cutting them off. When the black bovine hit the ground, Vargheist pierced it's hearth with his right hand and helped the man stand up.

"Yo, need some help?" He asked with half a grin

The man called Laurence looked at the young man in front of him. He seemed to be around his early twenties, but the way he took care of his enemy, told him he was experienced in combat.

"Thank you, and yes! We need to retreat, there are too many of them!" He almost yelled while looking at the grave situation they were in

"Chill out first." Vargheist said while putting a hand on his shoulder

"Chill out?! My men are dying here, we have no time!" Laurence yelled

"Okay, listen. I can take care of your little predicament here. I can help your men survive... Or at least what's left of them. But I want a reward afterwards, okay?" The Paladin said in a serious tone, to show he was not joking around.

' Who does he think he is?! ' Laurence thought. Here he was, in the middle of a battlefield while his men are dying, and this guy had the guts to strike a deal here and now?!

But at the same time, if this man is half as capable as he's saying, he should be able to save some of his men, and his client.

With a look of disgust and annoyance, Laurence replied

"FINE! Help my men out, and I will get you something afterwards!"

"Good! Stay put buddy, I'm gonna finish this pretty fast"

Vargheist quickly scanned the area and made a quick recount. 15 humans left and over 40 beasts.

"Okay, let's get this done" he said, while crackling his fingers and neck.

First, he cleared every Beastman around the wagons with a series of decapitation and mutilation. Once the war-herd stopped their advance seeing their members getting massacred, The Paladin quickly rushed to exterminate what was left of them.

With another set of member mutilations, he quickly managed to decimate almost all of the war-herd. Only 10 of the Beastmen were left.

The beasts looked scared, and were almost trembling. Even the men he saved were in a mix of astonishment and fear because of the silver haired man standing in a pile of corpses covered in blood in front of them.

Then, he heard a really loud cry. It was an inhuman sound coming from the depths of the forest.

Heavy footsteps could be heard, and then, from the shadows, a big Tiger appeared from them. It was wearing 2 metal shoulder pads, and its legs were covered in iron armor, while the chest was completely exposed. Showing off scars from older battles and a lot of muscle. Plus, he was way bigger than the Beastmen from before, he stood at 2.20 meters at least. On its right hand, He was holding a big ass black claymore over his back

"Shit... That's the WarChief of the these creatures, Palmo the Tiger!" Could be heard from a trembling soldier near the wagons

"Is he the Lord of the herd!? We are screwed"

"There is no hope for us.."

The Tiger "hmmm'd" and scrached its chin with the free hand and let out a small yet powerful chuckle that resonated from his throat.

"Heh... I see that my name is well known around these parts, lucky for you humans, you will have the honour of tasting my blade. HAHAHA!"...

"Holly shit! The cat can talk?!"

...

"WHO DARES TO CALL ME A CAT?!"

Palmo looked and saw a man with silver hair standing at the top of a mountain of corpses of his subirdinates

"I did! Got a problem with that? Pussycat?" The man in question answered with a big eat shitting expression

"You.. YOU... YOU INSOLENT FOOL! I WILL RIP YOUR SPINE FROM YOUR BOD-!"

"Yeah yeah... How about we fight? Or are you all meow and no claws? Kitty cat." Vargheist cut the Big feline's monologue and spat the last part in a mocking tone.

The tiger roared in anger and charged towards the puny human that dared to insult his presence. But the silver haired man stood there, waiting for him. ' HMPH!... Stupid human, he thinks he's brave. This is what happens when you disrespect my name. I. WILL. CRUSH YOU. '

With a deafening roar, Palmo vertically swinged the giant claymore on his back. Waiting for the body of the human to be chopped in half.

But to his surprise, instead of the human, it was his sword that shattered in half.

His eyes widened

"Wha-"

Vargheist used both of his blades destroy the big claymore, and in the momentum, with inhuman speed, he plunged his left sword on the right hand of the cat, sticking him to the ground.

The Paladin looked at the big cat straight in the eyes.

With a pained voice, the cat talked back to him "Ughhhh... Don't... DON'T YOU DARE TO LOOK DOWN ON ME!"

He yelled while raising his left arm, ready to claw the human

But before making contact, Vargheist spun around, and dismembered it. Sending it to fly a few meters from them.

The Tiger couldn't even mutter a word now. He was in a state of shock. So much happened in less than a few hours... He was feeling the king of the world today. Not only did he start the day with a lot of energy, but also intercepted a caravan of humans... Perfect to sate his hunger for today.

But now, he was armless (pun intended) and being looked down by a mere small human... He couldn't believe it. Couldn't accept it. It was impossible for this to happen.

Then, the human got closer to him, and with a whisper that was equal to shitting and pissing on the tigers face, he spoke

"Sit down, Kitty"

The tiger eyes widened. That's when it snapped. Everything was thrown out of the window. Every reasoning, every thought.

Fury washed over the tigers body and it launched its head instantly with every ounce of strength he had left, in an attempt to crush the man in his powerful jaws...

But in a fraction of a second, a sword pierced through the side of his head, and glued it to the ground

With eyes and maw opened, fangs ready to bite, and his face full of rage, Palmo died.

...

Vargheist picked both of his swords from the dead feline, fixed his hair a bit and looked back to the men near the wagons. Most of them were readying themselves to flee, but now, they were frozen in place.

The paladin locked eyes with Laurence

"So... Wanna speak about that reward?" Vargheist said while smiling

He didn't know at the moment, but a smiing man covered in blood who killed one of the strongest beings in the forest and slaughtered dozens of Beastmen, was a terrifying sight to see.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

** Whew! There goes another one. I had a blast writing this one down. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!**

** Now, you may be wondering... Why would he change his face? Well, Our player wanted to remain anonymous in unexplored lands. He might be a cocky douchebag, but he is not dumb.**

**Also looking at the reviews, it seems I caught your attention with this fic (yay!). But I wanted to clear some stuff first.**

**First of all, Vargheist is not a god. Even if he is pretty broken, there are far more powerful enemies in the NW that he is not aware of. Eg: The Dragon God or the strongest entity in Nazarick. Do expect some cool fights against stronger enemies, but for now, these guys are around level 10-17. So they are like paper to him. (****is the elf king actually a player? Or is it some kind of theory? As far as I know, little is known about him, maybe even a descendant of a player). All in all, he can still one-shot stuff with little effort if they are 40 levels below him. (Ergo, the exploding wyvern when in full gear or his first Beastman victim)**

**Second, the amount of "karma" or "sense of Justice" (whatever u wanna call it). Won't drop down from 500. (Why? Because being a Paladin, a Seraphim, and the unique trait "Hand of God", are enough to keep it there, even if he's a big douchebag). Also DO keep an eye on the alignment, it will play a major roll in the long run *wink***

**And lastly, I wanted to mention that he can equip most of the weapons and armor with too little of a penalty to even worry. ([All rounder] and [Weapons Master] do the trick here)**

**And that's about it! Leave your thoughts and opinions on the matter, and if you want, leave your idea to where this can lead. Suggestions and information are always welcomed :^).**

**Spoiler alert!**

**( I do plan to place him somewhere to the far East of the draconic kingdom, just to have a wide variety of options of where to go and what to do)**

**Anyways, Have a great week and see you on the next update!**


End file.
